O'Ryan
O'Ryan is one of the "Main 6" Groovy Girls. She was first released in 2004 and then again in 2006 alongside the rest of the Main 6. On the show she is voiced by Nika Futterman. Personality on the Show O'Ryan Cavanagh is clumsy, but funny and lovable. She's a fast-talking total ball of energy, but she often trips and falls. Whenever she stumbles, she gets right back up, ready for anything that comes her way. O'Ryan is unstoppable! She also has a great sense of humor, and never fails to make all her friends laugh with her jokes. O'Ryan, however, isn't the smartest Groovy Girl. She struggles in school and tends to be airheaded, letting her imagination lead the way as opposed to logic and common sense. She's also very musical...not only does she play keyboard in the band, but she also plays trumpet for school. Sometimes the other girls find her to be a bit too much due to her constant slip-ups and eagerness, but they all see her as a fun and fabulous friend, especially Gwen. Her groovy BFF is Gwen. Appearance The original O'Ryan has crazy, curly natural red hair. She has the same smile as Ailene and Danika. O'Ryan has a purple sweater with a black and white collar with Rorshach inkblot-esque designs on it. She has a turquoise skirt with burgundy pockets. Her stockings are puce fishnets and she has puce boots with leopard print accents. The new O'Ryan has crayon-red hair with pink and bright orange highlights. Her dress is white with a black, mod 60s design and a pink flower on the side. It is strapless. She now has pink polka-dotted stockings and blue shoes which are the same pattern as 2006 Oki's shirt. In Season 3 of the show, she gets orthodontic braces which stay throughout Season 4. Name Meaning Irish, "descendant of Ryan" Trivia *To voice O'Ryan, Nika Futterman uses the same voice she used for Chumelina on "Fanboy and Chum Chum." *When embarrassed, she screams in a girly way and runs away, flailing her arms. *Her catchphrase is "Canned peaches!" She uses it as an expression of surprise or anger, but in Join The Club, she used it as an idea for the club name and for the club's daily discussion topic. **In "A Very Groovy Holiday," as a reference to this, the first present O'Ryan opened on Christmas morning was, well, a can of peaches. *Her signature laugh is a cute chipmunk-style giggle. *Her signature sound effect is a short ice cream truck-like jingle, often played in D-flat/C-sharp major, when she walks into a room or when she's extremely happy. *Her favorite TV show is a spoof of Thomas the Tank Engine and Jay Jay the Jet Plane called "Subway Sue", which features a ridiculously boring narrator, bad voice acting, and is just plain creepy. The other Groovy Girls all either hate it or feel neutral about it, but Yvette admits to thinking a character on the show, Oliver, is "cute for an animated boy". Gallery File:ORyan.jpg|This is the 2004 O'Ryan File:Oryan2.JPG|This is the 2006 O'Ryan. File:ORminis.jpg|This is the mini O'Ryan doll. File:Sing your heart out girls.jpg File:GG_at_lunch.jpg Makeover!.jpg Groovy restaurant.png Minis.jpg Category:Main 6 Category:2004 Category:2006 Category:Dolls Category:Redhead Category:Characters with mini dolls Category:TV Show